Friends 'Till The End
by slave2themaster
Summary: This story focuses mainly on mending the wounds of the friendship of Peter Parker, and Harry Osborn during the events of TASM2. Seeds have been planted for feature Spider-Gwen appearances, and also The Black cat, possible feature appearance of "Persona" of mine ! Cover image drawn myself with a base from :iconMoshiPixels:


TASM2 - Friends 'Till The End

Commission written by : :iconJBUGstudios:

This IS a commission based on MY idea, full credit goes to Jason Mickey.

As the gears of the clock tower scattered in all different directions, Peter and Gwen began to fall. Peter's spider-senses where stronger than ever before, as his brain felt as if a sharp blade was piercing it. Time slowed as he began to see the love of his life fall to her nearly certain demise, but he could not let that happen. He put her into the sights of his web-shooter as he fired and sought for a way to quickly break their fall.

Gwen was frightened, as she knew in her heart that this was most likely the end. She new Peter would not give up on her, but she felt there was nothing he could do. She accepted her impending fate as she gave one last loving look to Peter before shutting her eyes. That was when Peter's web grasped onto Gwen's body.

Peter grabbed a metal bar, breaking the fall. But directly after, he heard a loud snap on the concrete floor before the clanging of metal.

"Gwen?" Peter asked, hoping she was alright. She gave no response.

Worried, he quickly attached the web to the bar before falling to her aid. Taking off his mask, He saw that she was unconscious. He brought her into a warm embrace, brushing her hair from her eyes.

"Gwen?" he pleaded, "Gwen, it's Peter. Wake up." Tears welled up in his eyes as he lightly shook her, with the diminishing hope she would awake. "Stay with me, Gwen. Come on, wake up!" She remained silent. Peter began to become hysterical, "Please, Gwen, wake up! NO! Gwen, you can't go. Please, I'm begging you, STAY WITH ME!" tears flooded from his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her.

Then. Just as he felt she was gone, he heard the faint sound of her pulse. He knew what he had to do. He was not going to lose her. He couldn't

Moments later, Peter(now back in normal clothing) had made it to the hospital, hoping to get help for Gwen before it was too late. He rushed inside searching for anyone who could possibly help.

"Help! Anyone, I need help NOW!" He cried for help. He could then hear his Aunt May shouting his name.

"Peter?!" May shouted before noticing who he was carrying, "GWEN! Oh my God! Help, we need help over here!" As she said this, two nurses came at light speed with a gurney. Peter carefully placed her on the flat surface of the gurney as a brace was placed on her neck.

"Please help her," Peter begged the nurses as they swooped her off.

It had been four months since that fateful night. And ever since that night, no one in the city had ever heard from their costumed hero, Spider-Man. There was no explanation as to why, he just simply vanished. Only one person would know why he disappeared, and that was Peter, the Spider-Man himself. He had nearly lost Gwen that night, and now she was in a deep coma, and in his now hopeless eyes, she was already as good as gone. Peter was consumed by guilt, he could not forgive himself for breaking the promise he made to her father, George. The Captain's image haunted Peter wherever he turned, and he was at the brink of insanity.

Also, Gwen's family was in emotional peril. Peter tried to help them in any way he could but he knew nothing could make up for the suffering they endured. They had already lost a husband and a father, but now they where slowly losing a daughter and a sister.

Taking in everything, Peter became a hollow shell. Of all the tragedies he had endured, his parents abandoning him, witnessing the deaths of his Uncle Ben and George Stacy… Gwen was by far the hardest to even think of recovering from. As he lay sleepless in his bed, Peter stared at a photo of Gwen showing her sweet, innocent smile. His lip quivered as a tear trickled down his face.

But the guilt of breaking George's promise and putting Gwen in danger was not the only thing that left him sleepless at night. He had also betrayed his best friend, Harry, who was now institutionalized within Ravencroft Asylum. He wanted to make things right with him, but at the same time he hated Harry for putting Gwen in her current state. He felt like Harry was far too gone for reasoning.

As he though of his lost friend, his spider-senses ignited. Someone was in the house other than himself and Aunt May. He sneakily rose from his bed, and slowly make his way through the house. A woman in black sat on a chair before him.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Peter asked this mysterious woman.

"My name is Felicia. And I'm here to send a message from Harry Osborn," She said, "He is dying and wants to make amends for what he has done to you."

"Believe me, lady, he wants nothing to do with me. He made that very clear when he put Gwen in a hospital bed," Peter said in anger.

"He was in a very fragile state when you refused to cure him, and many other things where going that you know nothing about. Things that would make any man go mad," Felicia said.

"How would you know what was going on with him?" Peter asked.

"Because I was in love with him. I still am," she began to say in a condescending tone, "I didn't come here to ask you to forgive him. I came to tell you to cure him, he did many things for your benefit as a child, why can you not do this one thing for him?"

"I already told him it could be dangerous," Peter confirmed.

"He is already dying. And what can be more dangerous than what he has already done to himself?" Felicia asked.

Peter thought about this. Felicia was right on many counts, Harry had gone though the gutter and had a mental break, but it still did not justify what he had done to Gwen. But really, what more harm could be brought if he gave Harry his blood and cured him. Peter then decided it would be best to visit his friend, either way, it would be the last time.

"Even if I wanted to cure him, How could I do it when he is in Ravencroft? It's near impossible to get in after hours." Peter said confused.

"I have my ways. Suit up, we don't have much time." Felicia said as she proceeded to the window leaping out.

LATER:

As Spider-Man swung to Ravencroft Institute, he contemplated on whether Felicia could be trusted. Was she genuine about loving Harry, did she really want Peter's help to save him, or was this a trap. He couldn't be sure, but nevertheless he remained cautious. Here he was, RAVENCROFT. Felicia was just behind him.

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Spider-Man asked.

"We're just gonna walk in," Felicia said as she put on state-of-the-art gloves that gave the appearance of cat claws, "Watch and learn, bug-boy." She then put on night-vision goggles as she walked over to one of the watchtowers.

Spider-Man decided to follow her lead, as they took out the watchtowers silently before proceeding to the Institution and its lower levels. As they proceeded to find Harry and his cell, Spider-Man began to notice all of the criminals he had put behind bars, as they did him. Herman Schultz, Aleksei Sytsevich, and Hobie Brown were among them. Here it was, Harry's cell. Harry noticed Peter and Felicia.

"Peter? So, you decided to come after all," Harry said.

"Yeah, well don't get your hopes up, your still gonna be in this cell for a few more years if I have any say so in it, Death is too easy," Peter said to Harry.

"Aw, I knew you would come around," Harry replied with a smug grin.

Felicia picked the lock with one of her mechanical claws, unlocking the cage Harry had spent much time in.

"Let's get this over with," Spider-Man said, eager to leave the godforsaken prison.

Felicia reached into her pack and retrieved an Oscorp Miniature DNA-Splicer, the device was only a prototype created by Dr. Curt Connors and Oscorp Executive, Alistair Smythe meant to aid soldiers in extreme war conditions. But do to the cross species genetics experiments failing, this device fell through the cracks and was forgotten. The claws on her index fingers then turned into miniature syringes. She drew blood from both Harry and Peter, then proceeded to inject their DNA into the device to create a serum compatible for Harry. It took a minute or two to bake, but the process was completed swiftly.

The time had come, the cure for Harry's terminal disease had finally surfaced. As Felicia proceeded to inject Harry with the cure, Spider-Man's senses tingled as a Guard appeared behind them.

"Freeze!" the guard shouted as he upholstered his weapon, "I knew that J.J. guy was right about you, Spidey."

"Seriously, you actually listen to that old coot?" Spider-Man face palmed himself as he mocked the guard.

"Securit-!" shouted the guard as Spider-Man webbed his mouth shut. But it was too late, the alarms had sounded.

"Son of a-" Spider-Man was then cut off by Felicia.

"Time to move to Plan B," Felicity said as she pulled Harry up to his feet.

"Wait, what? You never told me about a plan B, what the hell is plan B?" Spidey began to show panic in his voice.

"Peter, they caught us in what appears as a break out, this won't go well for Harry. Especially in a place like this," Felicia began to walk to the hall while supporting Harry as the serum hadn't done its magic yet.

"Oh, Come On! This is NOT going to be good for my reputation!" Spidey thew a mild mini-tantrum.

"No one gives a crap about your reputation right now, Pete!" Harry shouted, "Now let's go before lockdown!"

"Felicia, is there any other ways out that you know of?" asked Spidey.

"We're gonna have to make a short-cut… And I have just the thing," Felicia said while giving a mischievous grin. She reached back into her pack and retrieved a pumpkin bomb…

BOOM! The wall blew to pieces and seconds later the trio ran through the prison yard.

"Okay guys, hold onto me, we're swingin' out of here!" Spider-Man said as he reached out to Felicia and Harry. As they grabbed his hand, he pulled them to him as he shot a web at the watchtower. They then sung out of the prison, on their way to freedom.

Eventually they found a dark alley of which they had to hide themselves from the search parties.

"Don't worry, Peter. We have a ride coming soon, you can go home now," Felicia said, reassuring Peter.

"I should have never helped you in the first place. I'm ruined!" Peter told them.

"Um, yeah, about that," Harry interjected, "I know a guy, Mr. Fiers, he can make this disappear."

"Wait, why would you do that? Last time we talked you wanted to destroy me, what has changed?" asked Peter.

"Peter, I have had a lot of time to think about what I did to you. I wish I could take it back, but I can't. I realize after tonight, even after all the horrible things I have done, you are the greatest friend anyone could ask for. You would do anything for me, and I am only trying to repay that debt," Harry said in much sincerity.

"This still doesn't bring Gwen out of her coma," Peter said, still skeptical.

"I know it doesn't, but I hope this is a start," Harry said extending his hand out to Peter. Peter cautiously shook Harry's hand in the act of what some could call the beginning of the mending of a wounded relationship. Peter turned to walk away as he said one final thing…

"Don't make me regret this."

And that was it as he slipped his mask back over his head and swung away….

By the time Peter made it home, it was early morning and he was back in civilian clothing. He quietly walked inside, hoping to evade Aunt May. But he then found her in the kitchen with a shocked look on her face as she hung up her phone, resting it on the counter.

"What's wrong, Aunt May?" Peter asked in concern.

"Nothing, actually. In fact, I have some really good news for you," May said to a very concerned Peter, "Gwen's mother called, she woke up from her coma this morning."

"What!?" Peter said, shocked by the news.

"I know, it was shocking to me too. Thank God that poor girl is finally alright."

MEANWHILE, AT THE HOSPITAL:

A man in a doctor's lab coat walked toward the exit as he dialed a number on his cell phone. "It's done. I gave her the serum, now she is awake."

"Good, our business is done, the money will be transferred to your account shortly," an electronic voice said over the phone.

The man hung up the phone as he walked away from the hospital as he transformed, revealing himself to be none other than CHAMELEON!

ON A JET SOMWHERE FAR AWAY FROM NEW YORK:

Harry and Felicia were sitting comfortably in first class as he hung up his cell phone.

"Well, it's a good thing you managed to have enough of Pete's blood to make another serum, his girl is gonna be okay," Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Good. Speaking of which, how are you holding up?" Felicia asked Harry.

Harry looked out his window and as he watched the passing clouds, "Never felt better in my life."

THE END.


End file.
